FMA: Returning to Central
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Lisa and Mia are stuck in Germany and determined to go back to Central. Will they succeed with the gate closed and the research that brought Edward and Alphonse to Germany destroyed?
1. Meeting the Elrics

First FMA fanfic, the first chapter is rather short, but I'll make up for it as soon as I've found more inspiration. Enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards!

* * *

><p>It all begins when Edward and Alphonse come back from Shambala, the world where alchemy can be performed while taking away lives on the other side of the Truth. I used to work for the state before I restored my sisters body to normal, but I still have auto-mail for an arm. My left arm got taken away when I rescued Mia's soul, she was all I had left back in the days so I had to save her. Now years later both of us are trapped inside this world in a country called Germany.<p>

"Come on Mia! Time for school!" I call out to her.

"Coming." She moans.

"Let's go, you're already late."

We walk away and head for Mia's school.

"See you after school."

"What are you going to do sis?"

"I'm going to work on a little something. See you later."

I walk back home, but bump into someone quickly.

"Sorry." I say.

"Sorry."

"Brother, you should look where you're going."

"My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward. What's your name?"

"My name is Lisa-Yuki Kohime, my younger sister is at school now her name is Mia."

"School!" Alphonse yells and runs off.

I walk away leaving Edward behind. I get some bread, vegetables and other groceries for the week and walk back home. I keep thinking about Central, a place part of the world I was once part of. The day I became part of the military in order to get Mia's body back to normal, while Mia intended to do the same for me. I had no problem with my auto-mail though, I became used to it in no time at all. I still remember the look on Roy Mustang's face when he found out about me being assigned to the military on the age of ten or so. In return for her joining on such a young age they agreed to keep quiet about it. I gave up my left arm and right leg to be with Mia in this world, but I still want to leave this place.

* * *

><p>Ideas for the second chapter are also welcome and might be used (I'm not promising just yet).<p> 


	2. A way to Central?

Took some time, but here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>I walk home, while thinking back about those times, but there are footsteps which make me return to reality. I start running, but the footsteps also start running.<p>

"Wait!"I turn around to face Edward Elric.

"What are you doing." I ask Edward.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you left so suddenly." He explains.

"Well, let's go then." I tell him as I point towards my apartment. Edward nods.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him after I close the door.

"Al and I are looking for a way back to Central. I was hoping you could help me out." Ed explains as he sits down, while I put away the groceries.

"I see, so you're the same then." I think out loud.

"So you **do** know of Central. You'll help us?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"First tell me where you got that impression." I state calmly.

"You don't look like you're enjoying this world." Ed simply states.

"I suppose not. So what do you need from me?" I ask him.

"The equipment to travel through the Truth." He explains.

"That would mean a ship that can handle pressure and a portal. Haven't you learned anything from what happened when they got knowledge about it?" I ask.

"That's why we need your help. I'm sure you can build it." Ed states.

"You got all that by just my looks, I'm impressed. As a matter of fact I'm already working on something."

"What is it?" Ed asks.

"It's a pocket version of the device they used to go to Central, but it still needs some parts and has to be tested." I explain to Ed.

"Hey sis!" Mia yells.

"Hey Mia, how was school?" I ask her.

"Well, there is this new boy Alphonse. I brought him home, so we could talk." Mia states.

"Why did you end up here?" Al asks curiously.

"I used to be an alchemist, Mia was my accomplice." I smile while thinking back.


	3. The work in progress, a way home?

The third chapter Read and Review and don't forget that I only own the plot, Mia and Lisa!

* * *

><p>"Wait, you were an alchemist too?" Ed states confused.<p>

"Sure I was, Mia and I always read our mom's alchemy books. When our father died we decided to try this thing out called human transmutation, unfortunately it backfired on us. I decided to become a state alchemist, but also wanted it to be kept quiet. I figured that by doing that I could move around without being questioned. After three years I decided to bring Mia's body back by sacrificing my own, eventually it collided and we both ended up here." I explain.

"I wonder how Winry is." Al wonders.

"Who is this Winry person?" Mia asks.

"She's our childhood friend and my mechanic." Ed replies showing us his automail.

"Sis, when are we going home?" Mia asks clearly saddened by the fact we stayed here for so long.

"As soon as possible, Mia. Let's get this device to work." I reply.

"What about closing the gate?" Al asks.

"Hence the transportable device, so we can take it along." I explain as I head towards my experiment table to work on it. Ed and Al are helping us putting the device together, while I also try to think of a way of building a solid ship.

"Lisa, how are we going to work on a solid ship?" Ed asks.

"Simple, we have a good and solid device to shrink and grow us. So we started working on it while we were shrunk and we can only hope that it grows right." Mia replies proudly.

"Worst case scenario we go through the gate as shrunken humans and grow back to normal after we touched down in central." I explain further.

"Moving around and letting the other people here know what we're doing wouldn't be a wise decision." Ed agrees.

The four of us keep at it for about one month and in that time the device has been made and the ship had been almost completed. The first thing we're testing is the portal device, so I click the button to open it. The gate opens, so I now press the close button. Also works, so I decide to have a look at the ship.

"Sis, what're you doing?" Mia asks as she yawns.

"I was checking out the portal device." I reply.

"But it's so early." Mia complains.


End file.
